


Energetic

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Colin can't stop looking at everything. It's like a fairy story, but he's too old for that sort of nonsense. When the letter came he gave it to his father, and then stood by, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Now he's here, a world away from his father's milk truck and the tall and cruel boys at his old school. He wants to learn about ghosts and flying and food that appears out of nowhere, and he doesn't want to sleep for fear he'll miss something, well, _magical_. He raises his camera to capture it all for Dennis.


End file.
